


Welcomed Change

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Aya - Freeform, F/M, Fuyutoki, M/M, Post-Anime, everyone in the Twilight Mansion, female-Yuki, implied-Reiga/Luze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conflicted after everything that has happened between him and the Giou Clan, Reiga begins to question the logic of all the things that occurred. The answer, however, was something he never would have thought of before in his perspective during the Setting of Taurus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Change

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho~ I actually forgot the existence of this fic! I've finished this last July 5 aaaaand forgot to upload it XD
> 
> Well, this is a mix of the anime-universe and the manga-universe. No need to have read the manga to understand this, though ^^

"How is he, a Duras, still alive inside?"

"Luka is protected by his contract with Yuki. No... Contracts never meant anything to those two."

Both Reiga and Takashiro watched as Luka approached Yuki who was in the middle of the Halo Wall. Any creature of evil, especially a Duras, would usually perish upon coming into contact with the wall made by God's Light. Luka, however, was alive and breathing inside, reaching for the younger teen, reaching for the human whom he betrayed his own clan for.

No matter how Reiga thought about the situation and the bond Luka and Yuki created, it was illogical. Everything about it was illogical and unbelievable but... the proof was in front of his eyes. A human and a demon, God's Light and an Opast... Yuki and Luka crossed whatever boundaries their opposing races had. A human and demon were never supposed to be anything but enemies and yet... those two proved him wrong.

"Isn't this the truth you were searching for?" Takashiro asked. Reiga was unable to come up with any answer and just continued watching the scene in front of them unfold.

Yuki and Luka reached out for each other and the moment their hands touched, light surrounded the whole place and dissipated into small orbs. The Opast held God's Light in his arms and all of them just watched. It was a moment that no one dared to interrupt.

Reiga tore his eyes from the two when Yuki collapsed in Luka's arms. Takashiro looked at him when he turned his back to them.

"What are you going to do now, Reiga? The truth in front of you was something you've seached for in a thousand years since the setting of Taurus."

The black haired necromancer spared a last glanced at the Zweilts that gathered around the God's Light as well as the Opast before he lifted his hand.

"Lufen."

The door to his own dimension opened and Reiga jumped to it. Everyone watched as the doors closed, signalling the necromancer leaving the place.

Months after his latest attack that almost took the lives of Shuusei, Touko, Senshiro, Ria and Sodom, Reiga locked himself in his castle. Yuki, Luka and the rest of the Zweilts were on the edge because they almost lost half of their units. The black-haired neromancer could still vividly remember the tears and despair etched on Yuki's face when he saw the state of his friends who were tittering on the edge of death.

Reiga walked to his quarters and sat on the window sill, the spell book of Raziel lying forgotten on the table. A cold yet comforting presence made itself known not far from him.

"Fowler, just where does your loyalty lie?"

"Luze."

"You still have attachments to the God's Light due to your life as Wakamiya Kanata yet you also live as Giou Reiga who is their arch-enemy. Which side do you intend to choose?" Luze asked while looking at Reiga.

Reiga looked at the blue rose in the vase on the table then leaned his head against the window.

"If your older brother suddenly answered all the questions you had for him and the answers were what you were looking for, what are you going to do?"

The black-haired necromancer met the amethyst eyes reflected on the window. Luze just studied the figure of his troubled fowler and thought about the question he was asked.

"Should that happen and should his answers be satisfactory, then maybe I would give my older brother a chance. We are still family no matter what happens."

Talking to Luze had always given Reiga some sense of comfort and clarity. The Opast had a way of clearing his mind whenever he was troubled.

"Family, huh?"

It was something he's never had as Giou Reiga, maybe. As Wakamiya Kanata however...

"Have you not had a family before the setting of Taurus, Fowler?"

Repressed memories from his life a thousand years ago resurfaced and a certain priestess overtook the majority of his recollection. It wasn't just Yomi though, now that Reiga has actually put some thought in it without being blinded by his rage towards the humans. Even from a thousand years ago, Takashiro has looked after him in a familial way. Both him and Yomi were the ones who accepted him even though he was half-Duras and half-human. They were his family back then and yet because of his hatred, he killed the humans he despised, Yomi -the woman he could've treated as a sister- and he's also caused Takashiro so much pain and suffering.

Now, he's also dragged Yuki -the boy whom he treated as a younger brother when he was still Wakamiya Kanata- into a war that was never meant to happen had he opened his eyes much, much earlier. If only he didn't let his hatred and rage consume him then maybe... maybe all those death, suffering and pain could've been avoided. Maybe he could've just lived alongside the humans and tried to search for those who had the same kind heart as Yuki's... maybe he could've lived a normal peaceful life...

"I had a family back then but..."

"You're about to lose the family you had in this life, Fowler. What are you going to do?"

Reiga shifted, looked at Luze and held his gaze.

"What kind of master do you wish to serve, Luze?"

"A master who knows what he wants."

Simple. Curt. Direct to the point. As expected from Luze. Reiga let out a small chuckle and leaned his head against the window once more.

"Then do you wish to free yourself from me?"

Luze approached Reiga and laid a hand on his shoulder while standing next to him.

"You know what it is you want for, don't you?"

The shorter male sighed and looked at the vast canvass of darkness outside his castle. It was always night in his place and most light source came from the crystals he made as well as the lake just outside his castle.

"You've known I am half-Duras and half-human when I summoned you, didn't you? We're the same like that, aren't we?"

"Contrary to what many would believe, I had a rather normal childhood in Nilfheim. I lived with my Duras father, human mother and older brother in our home. Odds were easy to adjust with even though I'm a halfling because in the world of Duras, the ones who survive are the ones who are strong. Low ranking demons obey the stronger ones. It is the usual heirarchy of power... I suppose the same couldn't be said with the humans in this world."

"Humans betray each other in fear and thirst of power. If they think you're different from them or they would not receive anything beneficial from you or that you're a threat to them, they will not hesitate to cause your downfall. That's the kind of world that caused me to hate humans."

"However, you found the humans that are vastly different since the setting of Taurus, have you not?"

"You do not mind....? Acknowledging they are different would be the exact opposite of the reason why I summoned you here."

"I've told you already. I only serve a master who knows what he wants."

Luze lifted his hand off Reiga's shoulder and turned to leave the room. Before he opened the door, he heard his master's quiet voice.

"Tomorrow, accompany me somewhere."

"I thought that was a given, Fowler."

The following day, Takashiro, Fuyutoki and Tachibana were caught off guard when the dimension suddenly warped and they found themselves staring at both Reiga and Luze. Tachibana stood up and went into a defensive position while Luze gave him a dismissing look.

"Reiga, what are you doing here?" Takashiro questioned his former friend.

"We have a lot of things to talk about, Takashiro."

Takashiro studied Reiga's form and ordered Tachibana to back down. The hat-wearer clicked his tongue but did what he was told. He stood beside Fuyutoki and glared at the newcomers.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Reiga wordlessly approached the table, making Tachibana and Fuytoki tense, and placed the Book of Raziel in front of Takashiro. The Giou Clan leader's eyes widened and he looked at his former friend.

"All the endless fighting has worn me down, Takashiro. I've become tired of everything." Reiga said in a voice heavily laced with exhaustion.

"Don't believe what he's saying, Takashiro-sama! It's obviously a ploy!" Tachibana exclaimed and Luze raised his hand at the hat-wearer. Electricity has started cracking in his hand.

"Shut your mouth."

"Don't, Luze." Reiga looked at the Opast and Luze dropped his hand.

Takashiro placed a hand on the silvery-blue spell book and cogitated about his next course of action. It seemed too surreal that the war that started a millenium ago was going to be put into an abrupt end just like that, that all the death, pain, sacrifice and suffering would be over just like that.

"What do you intend to get out of this, Reiga? Suddenly stopping the war you started since the Setting of Taurus... what is it that you're after this time around?"

"I've just grown tired of everything. Even if we were to continue fighting, even if one of use won, there will always be another life. If you won and killed me, I'd just be reincarnated again. If I won and killed you, no matter what I do, the humans wouldn't disappear. I still wouldn't be able to reset this world because there will always be humans like you, the Zweilts and Yuki... No matter what happens, everything will just be a never-ending cycle of living, fighting and dying... That kind of life and next lifetimes are tiring...

After the last attack I initiated, I had time to think about things. I decided that maybe... it would be better if I just co-existed with humans even though I despise a lot of them... that maybe giving them a chance wouldn't be so bad... that maybe the reason why I was reincarnated alongside Yuki this time was because a small part of me still believed that humans are capable of changing... that there are humans who are different from the rest... and honestly, Yuki proved that.

Compared to the humans a millenium ago, Yuki's pure, kind-hearted, caring, loving... He has such a huge heart that always wanted to take care of others with open arms before himself... He also managed to win over the heart of a high ranking Opast... Then again, it's impossible to not love someone like Yuki. I also realized that though they maybe few in number, humans like Yuki exists. As for this lifetime, I just want to live normally for once."

"And you're really going to give up the war just like that? Without asking for anything in return?" Takashiro still couldn't believe that his former friend had a change of heart, but with everything he heard, maybe what Reiga said was true. Besides, there was also the other male's reincarnation that grew up with God's Light. Maybe this was the answer he was looking for.

"I want you to take care of Yuki. Just that." Reiga said with a small smile.

"Yuki, huh?"

"He's already suffered so much because of me. That's why I want you, as the head of the Giou Clan, to take care of him. More than anyone, Yuki's the one who didn't deserve any suffering."

Takashiro smiled and nodded. He placed his hand flat on the cover of the Book of Raziel and chanted a spell to send it to the library.

"That's not the only reason why you're both here, am I right?"

"I wish to talk to Yuki and Luze has matters to deal with Zess."

"Very well. Fuyutoki, can you ask Aya to call Yuki here? Though if the rest of the Zweilts find out that Reiga and Luze are here, there's no doubt that they'd rush here too."

"Understood, Takashiro-sama." Fuyutoki bowed and talked to his sister who was outside the office. Reiga and Luze also put down the barrier they used to conceal their presence as to not alert the guardians immediately.

At the garden, Yuki was helping out both Touko and Shuusei in their rehabilitation at the gardens when Luka suddenly tensed and Sodom changed into his wolf form then growled at the direction of Takashiro's office.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Yuki approached the Opast and placed a hand on his forearm. Before Luka was able to utter an answer, Aya came running.

"Yuki-san, minna-sama. Takashiro-sama has requested your presence in his office immediately. Giou Reiga-sama and Luze Crosszeria-sama have arrived."

-"WHAT!?"-

"That son of a bi- Ow!" Hotsuma was cut off from his outburst when Shuusei smacked him on the back of the head with his water bottle and held the back of his shirt.

"Calm down, Hotsuma."

"Why!? He deserves more than a good punch for everything he's done! I lost you once before and I almost lost you again because of him so why are you stopping me!?"

"They haven't summoned anything yet and the place is also still intact. I can't sense any of them using their spell. I know this is a crazy thought but... maybe they aren't here to attack."

"Are you sure about that, Shuusei?" Touko asked. Even Senshiro and Kuroto had worried looks on their face.

"Takashiro-sama's waiting for us. Let's go. We'll find out what they need when we reach the office." Tsukumo said and all of them reluctantly went to the office.

Tachibana was waiting for them outside and led them in. Reiga and Luze were in front of Takashiro's desk, though the younger Opast was leaning on the bookshelf beside Reiga.

"Kanata-san..."

"Luze."

Both black-haired males looked up the people that called them; Kanata at Yuki and Luze at Luka.

"I think you twins have things to talk about." Takashiro said with a smile.

"Luka...." Yuki grasped Luka's arm and the Opast gave him a smile.

"I'll be alright, Yuki. Are you sure that I can leave you here?" Luka placed a gentle hand on Yuki's cheek and the shorter male nodded, nuzzling the Opast's hand in the process.

"Don't worry about me. I have Sodom, in case something happens." Yuki said and the retainer squealed on his shoulder. Luka nodded, dropped his hand and looked at his younger twin who was looking at them in distaste.

"Listen to what your brother has to say, Luze. Then ask him everything you want to know." Came Reiga's voice while Luze leaned off the shelf and walked out of the office. Luka followed him out and led him to the courtyard where the fountain was.

Both of them stood in front of the fountain with their hands inside their pockets. Luze was looking around the surrounding forest when his brother spoke.

"Why did you come here, Luze?"

"Fowler wanted to talk to that human leader of the Giou Clan so I accompanied him here."

"Why?"

"Fowler wanted to settle things with the humans you are with."

"You mean he's ending the thousand-year war?"

"It has finally taken its toll on my master that's why he talked to the clan's head."

"What does he want in return?"

"For the clan to take care of your human."

"So Wakamiya Kanata still does live within Giou Reiga... Luze, what is it that you want to know?"

"Does being with that human make you happy...?"

Luka turned to face his younger brother and for the first time since his older brother left and betrayed their clan, Luze saw Luka's eyes then noticed how lively they were compared to when he was still in Nilfheim.

"You've really... chosen to be with your human."

Luka smiled a little and looked at the fountain.

"You probably already know this but during the time when I was still the slave of the Demon King, I lived in absolute seclusion. The only time I was able to leave his palace was when he ordered me to kill someone or when he'd be punishing me for something I've done that didn't satisfy him. It was during an attack against the Giou Clan that I met Yuki. At that time, he was a woman and his name was Yuuzuki.

Yuuzuki was in the front lines despite her fragile health. Because she was the only healer and God's Light, she was the one who received every pain and damage the Zweilt Guardians took during the war. She healed all of the guardians for them to be able to continue fighting.

I found her peculiar back then. It was clear that she was not meant to stand in a battlefield and yet there she was, alongside her warriors and guardians. She backed them up and shed tears whenever they fell. When the war cleared, I approached her after saving her from a Duras. Even though I was an enemy, she healed me, it took a lot from her, and freed me from my contract with the Demon King.

I stayed by her side with a contract like that. Time passed and I realized that humans were very interesting beings. I learned a lot from staying with them."

"Your curiosity and interest changed into love you felt for that human. How disgusting." Luze clicked his tongue while Luka ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuuzuki taught me a lot. From how it feels to want to make someone happy, to see them smile, to never hurt them or see them cry... how it feels to love and be loved. It was her soul, her kindness and her gentleness that I've fallen in love with. I never knew I was capable of feeling such emotions for someone, let alone a human like her, but I did. I lost her in the war but now I've found her soul and I still intend to stay."

"She's still a human! Then and now!" Luze snapped. He still couldn't believe that he lost his brother to a mere human. For him, they were overbearing creatures that never got satisfied with what they have. Betrayal was always around the corner for them.

"Have you ever met someone you truly wanted to make happy no matter what, Luze?" Luka's steel silver gaze bore into Luze's amethyst ones that the younger had to look away from the gaze.

Unwelcomed thoughts of a certain necromancer entered his mind so he forced them away. Acknowledging the fact that Reiga was having doubts about continuing the war was different from himself thinking that he wanted to support Reiga no matter what happened.

If he admitted the fact that he was willing to support Reiga even if it meant that there would be no more war since his master was withdrawing, then Luze thought he wasn't all that different from his older brother. All those time he spent as Reiga's confidant became the foundation of the human emotion he hated.

Luze scoffed then clicked his tongue. Luka nodded in understanding and smiled at his brother.

"You've found someone. You're conflicted, aren't you?"

"Such emotions are useless for a Duras. It wouldn't help me with anything."

"You're wrong, Luze. Having a reason to protect someone, to fight for someone, to make that special person happy, to keep them safe... those things make a huge difference, especially to those with power. When you have someone you don't ever want to get hurt, you'd have more reason to use your power wisely. You'd have more motivation to get stronger so they wouldn't get hurt. Having someone worth giving up your life for makes all the difference.

Up until now, I still do not know why Yuuzuki was born as a male in this life. It could be because she wanted to forget everything that happened before... or that maybe I did something that saddened her... Even then, I still want to remain by Yuki's side. Even if he may not be able to regain his memories as Yuuzuki, even if he may not remember what we were, I want to stay by his side." Luka patienlty explained to his brother knowing his brother would understand what he's saying.

"You received nothing but pain from that human..!" Luze clenched his hand and gritted his teeth.

"Maybe, but I still want to remain by Yuki's side. I promised her then, I promised him when I found him and I still want to fulfill that promise until now, no matter how many lifetimes pass."

Luka smiled at Luze and the younger Opast sighed.

"You're still stupid... Nii-san."

* * *

 

Back in Takashiro's office, Shuusei, Senshiro and Ria had to physically restrain their respective partners to stop them from committing murder while facing Reiga.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing here!?" Hotsuma shouted.

"Let him talk, Hotsuma." Shuusei said and said blond was forced to do what his partner wanted.

"Kanata-san, why are you here?" Yuki asked, knowing that there could be a chance that Reiga would explain his reason for going there.

"I surrendered the spell book of Raziel to Takashiro."

"Surrendered... your spell book...? Why?"

"Takashiro and I reached a full armistice regarding the war that I've started a millenium ago. I came here to formally stop the war."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Sairi snapped.

"You should because it's true." Luze said when he an Luka reurned. The older twin took his spot next to Yuki.

"Like hell it is! You've caused a lot of trouble and hurt a lot of people and you're saying that we're suppose to believe that you're calling the war off just like that!? Is there something wrong with your brain!?" Hotsuma attempted to punch Reiga but Shuusei pulled him back.

"I'm fully aware of the outcome of my actions that's why I talked it over with Takashiro."

"So... the war... it's really over...?"

"It is. Yuki, I'm sorry for everything. I will try to put in some effort into co-existing with the humans in this world. You're the one who proved to me that humans are capable of caring for each other, that's why I want to try and live this lifetime differently."

"Kanata-san..." Yuki ran to the older male and hugged him. This caught everyone off guard, especially Luka though he now knew that there are no other implications of the hug except a familial one, so all the Zweilt guardians acquiesced seeing as how Reiga truly didn't pose any threat and Takashiro seemed to be at ease. It might be crazy but maybe they could really have the peaceful life they've been wanting to live since their previous lifetime.


End file.
